Jetko Drabbles
by Xannijn
Summary: A collection of Jetko drabbles JetxZuko , meant for your pleasure and to make you smile. Contains BoyxBoy love. If you don't like it then don't read these please. Newest drabble: Silent words. !Explicit sexual content in some drabbles.
1. Love

**Welcome to my newest drabble series, Jetko Drabbles. For those who are not familiar with the pairing Jetko, it's JetxZuko, Yaoi love. That is why I kindly recommend those who do not like homosexuality to leave and not to flame, please. Flames like "OOOOMFG Jetko is SO not gonna happen, it's sooo dumb!! Like OMG!!" are instantly ignored, since we all know there will never be any Yaoi love in Avatar. Or "Omg gay is so dum i mean its not naturel ppl tink its normal but its crap omg your so dum" are first of all filled with spelling mistakes, and second of all mean to say. **

**In any way, I hope I can oped your eyes though with this drabble series. :) Rated T for minor references, if I see most people react bad to Yaoi the rating will go up to M. But then I'd pity you.**

**Anyways, enjoy the drabbles!:)**

Love

We were in love, very, very in love and whispering each other words in the ear while the other was asleep. Right now we could't sleep though, thoughts were making our heads feel light. He turned and threw an arm over me, pulling me closer to him. I muffled my back to his broad chest and enjoyed his scent, releasing a held up sigh as he stroke his hand over my head. His caressing felt good, I found. I tried to cuddle on even closer to him and moaned a bit when his other hand found my chest, stroking and stroking as if he wanted to tell me how much he loved me just by touching me. He loved me to infinity.

'I love you...' he whispered in my ear, nibbling my earlobe just a bit. I loved it when he did that, soft, little bites with hardly any kind of pressure, just stroking a bit. 'A lot.' I smiled – which was rare to me – and turned, so we laid chest to chest and face to face. He kissed me lightly on the lips, just sucking them for a split second before pulling back already. God, we were in love. And I think I loved him most, although I'm sure he thought the opposite. His eyes stared down into mine and he kissed me again, lips pressing lightly harder to mine and holding longer. It felt soft, warm, comforting and even hot in a way, his fingertips lightly tracing over the sensitive skin of my cheek. Everything was sensitive to his touches.

'Jet?' I said quietly, kissing the soft spot underneath his chin just a bit. 'Are we normal?'

That was a hard question for him to answer it seemed. He took a deep breath and held it, releasing it as a sigh a few moments later. 'I...' He sighed again and held me closer, pressing a few kisses on op of my head. I was still awaiting my answer, but he just kissed me there. Eventually he spoke.

'Zuko,' he started, 'I'm almost sure most people think we're not. But still... I... I _feel_ normal, don't you?'

I nodded and held on tighter to him. 'I feel better than normal.' I said quietly. 'I feel great.'

'And so we are.' His smile warmed my cold heart deep inside and he kissed me on the lips, clenching on to me and his hands stroking over my back. Yes, people may think we're not normal, they may think we're a disease, they may even think we're not human, but one thing's for sure...

We're happy.

**Drabble number one. Like I said, no flames because you hate the pairing or homosexuality. And of course scolding would be at least as childish. -.-**

**Thank you for reading and I'd be pleased with a review :)**


	2. Insert Crappy Title Here

**Time for some crap. :3**

Insert crapy title here

'Can I have a huggie-wuggie?'

'No, you can't have a huggie-wuggie.'

'Can I have a kissy-wissie?'

'No, you can't have a kissy-wissie.'

'Can I have a smily-wilie?'

'No, you can't have a smily-wilie.'

'And why not?'

'Because I asked them first.'

**Lolz, shortest drabble I EVER wrote. :) EXAMS ARE OVER! HOLIDAY STARTS! WOOOOHOOO!!! FREEDOM!!!**

**Anyways, please leave a review. :)**


	3. I won't

**Boys. I don't like them. Girls. I don't like them either. To the point? No.**

I won't

'Ah come on, Zuko, it's not that hard, you'll see.' Jet said, stroking his hand over Zuko's shoulder a bit. Yeah, sure, Jet _said_ it wasn't hard, but Zuko knew it was. Like how was he supposed to hug a boy? He didn't hug, ever, and now all of a sudden he had to hug a _boy_, who wasn't even _related_.

Jet pulled him closer and caused him to whimper. 'I can't do it.' Zuko replied, pushing Jet back. 'I can't.' Jet frowned just a bit and stepped back, crossing his arms and averting his eyes from him. 'So, that's the point?' he said, looking back up to him. 'We're a couple, we're in love and we're always together, but we won't touch each other?'

Zuko bit his lip and looked away, crossing his arms as well to hide how shy he was. God, if only things wouldn't have been this confusing, then he'd have no problem with hugging him at all. But he wasn't even sure whether he loved him or not, so how was he supposed to touch him? To go anything intimate with him? To absolutely adore him?

'I'm sorry.' he said, getting a bit closer. 'I'll... I'll try, okay? I'll try. But you have to understand this is a big step for me.' Jet nodded and smiled again, pulling Zuko in his arms and hugging him. Zuko gasped and wanted to push him away again, but stopped himself just in time. Jet wanted this.

He closed his eyes and tried to lift his frozen arms, frozen by the mix of emotions, to lock them around his waist. Damnit, this was harder than it looked. He held him close, closer, closest, but it felt... bad. So very bad.

He couldn't help it any longer. He pushed Jet away and immediately stepped five steps backwards, trying not to stare at him. 'I'm sorry!' he yelped, locking his arms around himself and sinking down, hiding his face to his knees. It hurt, more than any wound he could think of. 'Please, please just... Just... Don't. _Don't_.'

Jet sighed and wanted to come closer to his love, but decided not to when he saw how hard things were to him. He stepped back and tried not to show any grief, but knew it was obvious he felt disappointed. 'I won't.'

Love is good, love is bad, but most of all: love's a bitch.

**How I feel right now? I prefer not to talk about it. You can take from me it feels bad.**

**Anyways, a review would always be nice.**


	4. Wish I could

**Just read the damn drabble... I'm in a too bad mood to even care...**

Wish I could

'Feeling better today?'

'No, not really no.' Zuko replied to Jet, who was uncomfortable close to him. He hated the way his breath tickled his nose, the way his hair lightly touched his scar, the way any possible form of imagination made him cheer, yet cry on the inside.

'How about we try something new today?' Jet asked, slipping closer and pulling Zuko to him. Zuko himself though didn't like the sound of that, he tried to squirm himself a way back to freedom, away from his strangely comfortable arms. 'I don't want to. I'm not _ready_ for anything new.'

Jet pulled him to his lap and caused him to whimper. 'Yes you are, I'm sure you are.'

'I'm not!' Zuko yelped again, trying to get off him. 'The hug wasn't even easy for me, so I definately can't...'

'Kiss me?' Jet replied, interrupting him. Zuko nodded and closed his eyes as good as he could. 'Yeah, that.' he said quietly. 'I can't do it.'

'Then, let me take the first step. I have no problems with touching you, in fact, I hunker for a kiss. If not more.'

The thought of more made Zuko yelp again. He tried to push him away again, but Jet wouldn't let him. He grasped for Zuko's wrist and stopped him, pulling him back to him and crushing his lips to his. Zuko squealed, which sounded very strange to him, and did his very best to get away from him. But Jet was a tough one. He held him tight and put his hand to the back of his head, pressing his lips harder to his and moaning just a bit. Part of Zuko's mind found this very comfortable, but that feeling had to make room for fear right away. Fuck! Two boys, kissing, here, on the street, right in front of everyone's eyes!

'Stop!' he yelped, opening his mouth just a bit. That gave Jet the chance to have a quick taste of his tongue. And that, that made Zuko moan as well. Man, that felt _good_! He grasped on to Jet's face and forced his tongue in, feeling how it bumped up to his. Everytime they touched he tasted the sweetest taste he had ever had. So Zuko kept pressing his tongue in, deeper and deeper, their tongues bumping up to each other, yet sometimes missing. They didn't realize they were both moaning aloud.

It was just child's work, pushing and pushing, with not much variation. After all they were new when it came to this. How selfsure Jet may have seemed, this was just as new to him as it was to Zuko. They tried something new, but as they noticed they were running very short on breath, they both pulled back and panted. Saliva covered their mouths, but they couldn't care less. It felt great.

'Love me.' Jet panted.

'I wish I could.'

**Hmm, yeah, I sorta feel better now. Sorta.**

**Plus, just for safety, I'm not emo, I'm just confused.**

**Anyways, a review would always be nice.**


	5. Whispers

_**A songfic! Why? Because I love this song. :) You should totally look it up!**_

Whispers

**Whispers in the dark by Skillet**

_**Despite the lies that you're making**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking**_

_**My love is**_

_**Just waiting**_

_**To turn your tears to roses**_

It's dark. My heart beated faster and faster, beyond anything I ever thought as possible for a normal being's vital organ. I could feel it thubbing in my throat, giving me a slight head ache, allowing me to forget all grief I felt right now. It hurt. It hurt me more than it hurt him. Perhaps that's what gave me my smile, perhaps that's what gave me my tears. I don't know.

_**Despite the lies that you're making**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking**_

_**My love is**_

_**Just waiting**_

_**To turn your tears to roses**_

_'I can't hug you', 'I can't kiss you', 'I can't sleep with you', 'I can't give you children'_. I couldn't do _anything_ at all to make him happy, now could I? Whatever he wanted to do, I always found an excuse not to. And look where we are now: nowhere. Absolutely nowhere.

_**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire **_

He's waking up, and it felt as if my heart would explode for real now. What had happened, actually? Had I given him the knock on his head? Or had I been the victim of wouding myself? He looked up to me, straight in my eyes. He spoke bookparts yet spoke not a single word aloud.

_**No  
You'll never be alone   
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark **_

Whispers. He whispered something. He whispered something quietly, trying to let me come closer to him. So I did and bent down next to him, noticing how drenched his clothes were, drenched in blood and soaking wet. Absolutely soaking. His voice resounded through my head and I felt something warm within me, smiling just a bit. How he said me name made me sigh in pleasure.

'Zuko.'

_**whispers in the dark**_

'Jet.' I had to reply to him. After all it was my fault we ended up here, together, nowhere.

_**You feel so lonely and ragged   
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses **_

'Don't...' he said quietly, getting up and holding on tight to me. His fingers digged into the flesh of my back and he tried to squeeze his pain out. 'Don't you ever do that again, _ever_.'

_**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is   
A burning, consuming fire**_

'And you seriously expect me to listen to what you say?' I replied, pushing him off me. 'I love you nontheless, but I don't want to. Say or do whatever you like, but I'll never want to. Today it's not me, tomorrow it's not me and it will _never_ be me. I can't love you the way you love me.'

_**No  
You'll never be alone   
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark **_

'That is not a very good reason to treat me like that, is it?' Jet said, rudding the wound on his head and placing a hand on where I had cut him. What? He said he liked rough, so I gave him rough. I just gave him what he wanted. I always give him what he wants, but never like it myself.

_**No  
You'll never be alone   
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark **_

'It's over, Jet.' He gasped upon hearing those words and looked straight up to me, his gaze allowing me to read his mind. There was disbelief, curiousity, grief, pain, and a slight form of happiness. Happy to see me as _I_ did what _I_ wanted. But then, there was nothing left to read. All I could notice was a smirk. 'No.' he said, taking my hand in his and lightly kissing the knuckles.

'It has just begun.'

_**whispers in the dark **_

_**whispers in the dark **_

_**whispers in the dark **_

**Hope you liked it. :) Confusing, I know, but just put anything you want between the storylines.**


	6. CENSORED

**So, drabble time! Yeah, I feel better, much better. Problem's not solved, yet I feel better. Really.**

**Oh, this one is a bit explicit. Beware. Nearing the category M, but I don't think I should higher the rating.**

CENSORED

It was time to wake up. I slept next to Zuko as I was up first. Normally he was, but our lovemaking from last night must've tired him a lot. Poor guy. I knew he liked it, but not as much as I did. That's what hurt me most: how he tried not to give up to give me pleasure and go through the pain himself. I didn't want him to feel that way, I wanted him to feel as happy as I felt.

I pulled him tighter to me if that's even possible and put my lips down his neck, covering his skin with hot kisses to wake him up. As I heard his moans I knew he was very much awake, so I let out a tip of my tongue to make the kisses even hotter, wetter.

He moaned a bit yet didn't resist when I turned him, putting him face to face with me and continuing my kissing on the front of his neck. 'Wake up, sleepy head...' I groaned to his skin, enjoying the shivers running over my skin as he put his hand on the back of my head. He caressed me, softly, gently, sending slight heat to his hand and making me feel very, very relaxed. God, I could fall asleep right away again.

'I want to sleep...' he moaned, obviously trying to get me back to sleep. 'Please... I'm so tired...' I'd love to let him sleep, but there was work to do. His uncle could have a lot of customers today and it wouldn't be nice if neither of us helped him, right? 'You have to get up, darling, or you'll miss your uncle.'

He took a deep breath and released it as a sigh, bringing slightly more heat down to his hand and putting it in the back of my neck. I groaned for real now and arched my neck, so my face was facing his as he looked down on me. I moaned a bit as he pressed his lips on mine, adding in a light tip of his tongue and smirking. 'We'll sleep til noon.'

'No.' I replied, putting my lips back down his neck. 'We'll help your uncle.' Now I did my very best to overwhelm him. I completely put my tongue out and fiercely licked his neck, hearing him moan again, moan, moan, sometimes even yelp, he loved this oh so much. He forced my face harder to his neck and moaned loudly. 'More...' he sighed, squealing desperately as my hand traveled down his marvalous chest. He yelped my name out loud and I smirked to his skin, it seemed that I would get it my way after all.

'Only if we sleep just a few more hours.' He groaned again and the lower my hand traveled the stranger the forms of his expressions became. He pulled my hand down lower and put it to his cross, allowing me to feel his arousal pressed to the palm of my hand. I chuckled and got his point. 'I'll do it...' he said, stroking my hand over the now very sensitive spot of his body. 'But then _you'll_ have to do _me_...'

I laughed out loud for real now. Dirty little scumbag, he always knew how to turn tides his way.

**And the rest, I fear, is censored. :3 After all it's just rated T, if I'd put things any further it would be M. Now I warned you for content, didn't I?**

**Anyone interested can either request the rest in a review or ask me to higher the rating after all. :) **

**Oh, plus, I have some smut on my hard drive that has no use at all but taking kilobytes of my laptop, so anyone interested, ask. :) All I ask is reviews. :3**

**So uhh... Go ahead and do it, review!! X3**


	7. Ever

Drabble time! Just to prove you I'm not dead. :3

Ever.

Jet stared at the flame raising from the palm of Zuko's hand, not able to speak for a full ten seconds as he was shocked seeing his lover bending the element earth had feared for milions of years... Fire.

'You...' Jet said quietly, a voice as shrill as his heart now. 'You're a firebender.' Zuko nodded quietly and closed his eyes in shame. 'I wanted to tell you before, Jet, but you never gave me the chance to do so.' he whispered, leaning closer to him and trying to make sure the flame wouldn't harm him. He had such a beautiful face, it would be a shame if any scars would ruin that for him too.

'I knew it.' With that Jet got up from the tree they leaned to and walked off, tears burning behind his dark eyes and his eyelids tremlbing just a bit. How? How _could_ he? How could he _betray_ him like that! He had sworn himself not to cry if anything like this would happen and now it was so hard. So fucking _hard_ not to.

Zuko got up as well and followed him for a few steps. 'Jet, I-'

'Shut up!' Jet snapped back, trying to sound mad instead of sad though the sadness dripped off his voice. 'I never want to see you ever again! You heard me?'

'But Jet, I lo-'

'No!' he yelled, making his voice echoe through the woods. Zuko winced just a bit, feeling his right eye becoming watery as well. Jet glared at him, tears stuck behind his eyes right now he wanted to let go of them. 'I hate you, Zuko, I _hate_ you!'

Ouch. That hurt. A lot. Zuko felt his words boring through his heart like a spear, causing the tears to come for real now. 'But Jet!' he yelped, feeling tears streaming down his right cheek all of a sudden. 'You never hated me when I kept it a secret, why? Why does it make such a difference?'

'You're a murderer! God created all head sins and all of them are running through _your_ vains, because you're a Goddamn firebender!' he yelled back, tears dripping off his chin too now. Zuko tried to walk closer to him, but with every step he took Jet took two of them away from him. So he stopped walking and remained where he was. Jet gasped upon hearing the first sob, followed by uncountable more and Zuko saying his name mixed with it. He saw his old lover sinking to the ground and locking his arms around his knees, hiding his face to them as he continued his sobbing.

'I love you...' he whispered, so quiet Jet couldn't understand him. He looked over his should back to the firebender and froze. 'What did you just say?'

'I love you.' Zuko said again, louder this time. ' I love you and you hate me, just because I was born this way.' He tried not to sob again, he felt ashamed crying just once so crying twice would be unthinkable. 'Please, _please_ don't leave me for this, _please_...'

Jet was doubting, staring at his lover's hands. Murderers.

'You're the only one I've ever loved.' Zuko said, getting up again and slowly walking over to him. Jet Bit his lip and walked closer to him too, until they both were facing. Zuko wiped his love's tears away with his thumb and releasing a final sob. 'I'll never bend again.' he whispered, fearing he'd break the lovely silence with his words. 'I swear. Cut my hands and feet off, keep my mouth closed and lock me away, do anything you think that's necessary for stopping me from bending, but _don't_ leave me. I'll die if you do so.'

He blinked a last tear away and looked him in the eye for a moment. Gold, the way he had always loved them. Eventually the couple just crashed into each other's arms, holding each other tight and sobbing just a few more times.

They loved each other. And no matter how hard they'd want to, they'd never get rid of each other. Ever.

G2g to sleep now, cya! 3


	8. Drowning Lessons

**Song: Drowning Lessons**

**By: My Chemical Romance**

**Quite emo, so quite enjoyable maybe.**

_Without a sound I took her down,  
And dressed in red and blue I squeezed  
Imaginary wedding gown  
That you can't wear in front of me._

There he was. Cheeks glistering with tears, tears shed in pain, pain caused by me. I never intended to do such things to him, I swear I didn't! He wasn't supposed to be tortured in a way like this… Was he dead? I couldn't tell. I wish… just… to let him live, to let him breath, to stop his pain in a way other than death. Although the greatest gift I could give him now was a quick, soft death. Just cut his throat open, or cut his wrist or something. It was better than what we were going to do to him.

_  
A kiss goodbye,  
Your twisted shell,  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet.  
Lets say goodbye,  
The hundreth time,  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again.  
Tomorrow we'll do it again._

'Li?' I asked, coming closer to this Fire Prince. He didn't even reply, he just looked up to me. Worn out, face even paler than before, several scratches and new scars covering his beautiful face. I had done this to him. It was my fault.

'Zuko?' I asked then, seeing whether he'd reply to that name instead. And he did.

'Jet…' His voice was dry, he hardly spoke, it was rather a groan. A groan with could be formed to a sentence somehow. I sat down in front of him and pulled him as close to me as the chains would allow me to.

_I dragged her down,  
I put her out,  
And back there I left her where no one could see.  
And lifeless cold  
Into this well  
I stared as this moment was held for me._

'I'm sorry…' I whispered to his neck, pressing a gentle kiss somewhere down there. He brought his hand up to my back and tried to hug me, although he was too weak to do so. I got the bottle of water I had brought with me out of my pocket and pulled his chin up a bit so his mouth would drop open a tick, enough for me to let the water down his throat. He swallowed it down gently, afraid of how much it would hurt his insides, yet it didn't seem to hurt him, it rather looked like he was enjoying himself drinking some water. 'You'll be fine, I swear to God you will…' I said quietly, kissing his cheek softly as he was drinking. My affection for this man had grown by the day ever since he was brought to this camp. 

_A kiss goodbye,  
Your twisted shell,  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet.  
Lets say goodbye,  
The __hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again._

'My father will not rescue me…' he sobbed, once he had finished the water. I averted my eyes and did my very best not to cry as well. He was a tough man, although he was broken. All broken. His soul, scattered to pieces, his heart, with one tiny wire kept to his spirit. That wire was me. 

_I never thought it'd be this way.  
Just me and you we're here alone.  
And if you stay,  
All I'm asking for is  
A thousand bodies piled up.  
I never thought would be enough  
To show you just what I've been thinking._

'I will.' I said, hugging on to him and smiling slightly. 'I'll get you out of this, Zuko, I swear I will. If I don't then I-'

_And I'll keep on making more,  
Just to prove that I adore  
Every inch of sanity.  
All I'm asking for is...  
All I'm asking for is..._

'No.' I gasped upon hearing him speak so loudly, even with this little strength. 'I… I don't want you to make promises to me, Jet… You won't be able to keep them anyway…'

_These hands stained red  
From the times that I've killed you and then  
We can wash down this engagement ring  
With poison and kerosene.  
We'll laugh as we die,  
And we'll celebrate the end of things with cheap champagne_.

The night had never been so dark.

A tear dripped over my cheek. I could not control my own tears any longer. He pressed his lips to mine and searched for some last affection through my lips, kissing me passionately, and allowing me to reply with twice as much fire as he did. Kissing, kissing, kissing as if it would be our last kiss together. And not quite surprising, it was.

_Without...  
Without a sound.  
Without...  
Without a sound,  
And I wish you away.  
Without a sound,  
And I wish you away.  
Without a sound, without a sound,  
And I wish you away.  
Without a sound, without a sound,  
And I wish you away.  
Without a sound, without a sound,  
And I wish you away._

The night had never been this cold,

He drowned.

Drowning in his own pain.

For I had been the one to have given him his Drowning Lessons.

**All of this might get turned into a story, if I ever get out of eternal writer's block and actually start it. I just wanted to put it in a drabble to see whether I still got my writing "skills" or not. And now it seems that I've completely lost them… :( **


	9. Cancer

**I've been trying our hundreds of storylines for this pairing. I never made it passed the limit of 15.000 words. Yes, it sounds like quite a lot, yet the entire plot was pretty much like… porn. 0.o A good storyline, ruined. **

**This is just one of the many storylines I never managed to complete. Yet, I'm sending it in as a drabble, since I somehow like the concept and idea of this. This one actually has a meaning in the end. Yet, I gave up, seeing that with a homosexual pairing it is hard to bring out a message. Many people have got a problem with this, and that just gave all of us a reason more to hate humanity. **

**Well, enjoy, I guess? The title awaits you in the end.**

--

Flames, heat, fire, torturing my head, spilled over my hopeless heart, as my muscles clenched to the awkward form of pain yet healing at the same time. Every nerve in my body tensed up, every forgotten smile wiped off my face and the intense desire of dying took my body over. I wanted to die. I wanted to be forgotten. I wanted to end this pain, end this torment, for I knew it would never end anyway.

More pain, more radiation. If I could have screamed I would have done so, yet mixed emotions and the fact my mind had gone quite loopy stopped me from making any noise at all. Yet one tiny word managed to escape my usually sealed lips.

'Stop.'

Nobody listened, nobody heard. It was the loneliness that made me cry. It was the fire that made me scream. And worst of all was that I would always be the only one to know so. And memories from the past few months flashed through my mind, good memories, bad memories, and sometimes even memories I had never had before.

May the lord have mercy on my soul.

Because I am not listening to anyone any longer.

I returned to the safety of my memories once more…

_May 23__rd_

_Tuesday_

I was petrified. Astonished. Completely surprised and yet it had seemed predictable for this to happen. But… Why was I feeling all these mixed emotions?

The ring was gorgeous. Pure gold, a diamond shining as if God himself had touched it with the tip of his pink, brilliantly crafted to the shape of a beautiful little heart. Just the feeling around this jewel could make hearts jump and girls faint. And here it was; right in front of me, as he sat there, bent down to his knees in a form of somewhat a bow. His eyes stared up straight into mine, cold, yet warm. Hard, yet soft. Demanding, yet asking at least as much.

'Marry me, Zuko.'

What…

What was I supposed to say?

What was there supposed to happen now?

'Jet…' was all I could say. I simply spoke his name, as to ask why, as to see for myself what the hell had been going on the past few months.

'Please, Zuko, marry me for God's sake…' He rose, not much holding on to traditions, as he pressed a kiss to my trembling lips. 'I'm in love with you, and you know it will not pass by that easily. I want to share the rest of my life with you.'

My mind went blank again and anything that happened around me wasn't really happening, anything I said wasn't really me saying it and whatever I dared to decide was different – or perhaps just completely wrong.

He loved me.

I loved him.

He needed me.

I needed him.

But I knew I would not be there to share that special day with him.

Cancer

I stared myself in the eye. The mirror reflected my pale yet gray face, eyes weak, lips dead, eyebrows no longer there. I had lost all the hair covering my body, head and face thanks to that goddamn chemo. Why wouldn't they just let me die? Why was everyone still trying to make such a fuss out of this? I was already dead, for God's sake, nobody could change that!

_Marry me, Zuko_

I will, Jet. Someday I will.

Just not today.

**I hope that it was obvious that the first part was to describe chemo. I've never been under chemo before, so I know for sure that I've completely misunderstood the emotions, yet I tried to describe them in a way… **

**I shouldn't be writing this. I'm too young to bring out messages just like that… Fifteen years old, people. Give me five more years, then I bet I'll be ready to bring out a real message. :3**

**Yes. Short. I **_**know**_


	10. Tall and Handsome part one

**PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION BELOW.**

Tall and Handsome – Part One

'Hey, Jet…' Zuko brought out quietly, brushing his hands along his own hips and then blinking, slowly, smoothly, his eyelashes nicely dropping down before slipping back up in the most seducing way. He stroke one hand over the side of his hip, stepping closer towards Jet and smiling, gently, just putting one corner of his lips up for the side. 'Can we… talk? For a moment?'

Jet glared at him, arms crossed and gaze soon heading back for the crowded streets of Ba Sing Se he could view from through his window. He remained seated in his chair as he tapped the wood of the rest for his arms. 'Go away, Li. If that's even your real name.'

Zuko bit his lip, as he now stood next to the tan teen and eyed him. 'It's important.' His voice was smooth as silk, if not smoother, feeling much like kisses to his ears more than a simple sound. Jet whimpered in surprise as he felt the suspected fire bender touch his shoulder, quickly yanking the hand away from him and keeping his gaze avoiding. How dared that murderer to touch him just like that? Zuko put on a sad face, walking towards the window and leaning over, his back nicely bent and elbows resting for the wood of the window itself. He ticked his head lightly to the right, leaning on his shoulder, closing his eyes and his lips falling open to a rather seductive fase.

'My uncle thinks you're a good man, Jet…' he brought out, almost whispering, rather moaning in a suspicious way. He turned to face him once more and smiled seductively, winking towards him and stepping closer. 'Are you, Jet? Are you a good man?' His hand slid over the sides of his chair, slipping up Jet's shoulder and caressing him over the neck. Strangely, this once he did not resist. His hand moved in slow, gentle motions, warming his hand through his firebending to a pleasant temperature and causing the teen to growl through closed lips. Zuko smirked to that reaction, pressing his teeth to his lower lip just a bit as he used his other hand to warm him up some more. These rooms were cold seeing there was lack of a way to warm up a bit, aside from one fire, yet through these bitter nights it was hard to sleep properly due to the cold. And the comfortable warmth of the fire bender's hands were doing miracles for the pain in his neck he'd been feeling for the past few days by now.

'And if you are a good man, Jet… Would you really betray us near the Dai Li?' More warmth, his head bending for the back of his neck. He put his lips to the sensitive skin there and grazed over it just a bit, his hands crawling down his chest and just the slightest tip of his tongue poking out to taste the teen's skin. Sweet, salty and hot. Hotter than he had expected from this cold person. Fingertips crossed his collarbone and he took his time to caress him there lightly, as if he tried to make himself a clear image of the textures of his body without eying him once. Jet had been biting his lip hard to suppress a moan and remained as silent as he could, trying not to show any pleasure of this, no matter how much it really did please him. It took another few minutes for him to actually answer the questions.

'I… Know what you're trying to get done here, Li. But you've forgotten one tiny detail; the fact that I happen to like girls, not boys.' He did his very best not to groan to the warm hands pinching him down his nipples now. The image of this being Li doing this to him soon disappeared and made room for a beautiful mistress, as the textures of his face somewhat seemed to remind him of one too. Lips felt too soft to be a man's and hands too gentle to belong to any fire bender he had ever met. His fingertips should have felt rough, hard due to all the burns he had had over practicing his skills, yet nothing to be felt.

'I…' Zuko's tongue slipped out to lick him over the earlobe just once. '…know I can change your mind there… I can be pretty hot if I have to…'

Jet winced just one, throwing his head back and allowing him better access for his neck. The boy's soft, full lips now kissed him all over the tan skin there, feather light kisses from his chin down his collarbone. Hands gently caressing, stroking over his abs now, and the kisses increasing with passion just a bit. Jet now cursed himself for actually groaning to the tension that was heating up the room and let the scent of the scarred male's hair find a way through for his nose. He smelled an exotic hint of fancy shampoo, a bit of apples, maybe the slightest tint of some kind of passion fruit. One thing was for sure; this boy spent time on his looks, and washed his hair probably every day to keep it free of all split ends and a bright, white shine to cross the inky black hairs.

'Am I hot yet?' Zuko suddenly asked, breaking the trance Jet had just entered through his most pleasing actions. He looked away from those beautiful eyes and tried to force away a blush. Deep, golden eyes, shining even better than his hair, a pupil dark as the night and surrounded by the lovely hints of both yellow and gold the iris contained. He could swear himself to have noticed a certain bit of… red? If he was not mistaking?

'You're… Getting pretty close to it, I guess…' It came out rather like a breathless whimper than a decent sentence, and that just encouraged Zuko some more.

'Mind if I try something better, Handsome?'

'I'd love to see that…'

Zuko smirked deviously, before pulling his hot lips away from Jet's neck – much to his disagreement – and slipping his leg over the tanner teen's lap, sitting on top of his legs and slowly wrapping his arms around his shoulders. His arms hung there loosely, nonchalantly,

**AHA! **

**Now, this text continues. Correction; this text continues far enough to end with… well… smut. :) And ever since I heard some of you are interested in smut, I came up with this:**

**Do you want to read on? Or just can't wait for the smut? ****All I ask of you is a review, where you nicely tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, or mention some kind of grammar mistake I missed. Or just some kind of random review just to be adding one. xD**

**D**_**O NOT WORRY. If you aren't interested in any form of smut, you will not be seeing it on this site! The smut-chapters will be linked to an other site, and the choice to read them or not is up to you. **_

**If you can add the number of reviews for these drabble series up to 45 – only 6 reviews away**** now – I will send in the next part. ****Once it gets too explicit, I will link for the lemon-chapters on my account- as I just mentioned. They will be found above everything else and you won't be looking over them. :3**

**Every part exists of about 1000 words. Nothing more, nothing less. All I ask of you is to now tell me what you actually think about all of this. **

**Thank you, and I hope you'll take the time to review now:3**


	11. Tall and Handsome part two

**Part two! Part three will be up IF the number of reviews can count up to 52/53. And yes. I'm asking a lot. :) **

**A bit explicit down the final part, yet not too bad. Even though I fear for the next part you will have to check my account and find the link. The links to the other parts will ****ALWAYS**** be found atop of everything else on my page!**

Tall and Handsome, part two

Zuko smirked deviously, before pulling his hot lips away from Jet's neck – much to his disagreement – and slipping his leg over the tanner teen's lap, sitting on top of his legs and slowly wrapping his arms around his shoulders. His arms hung there loosely, nonchalantly, his eyes staring down his with a strong tint of passion, lust and a suspicious form of mendacious sparkles deep down.

'You know…' He shifted his hips just a bit. 'I can get pretty nasty, sometimes… And that isn't always useful for my chosen victim.'

Jet simple smirked to that, as his hands now drifted just an inch away from the boy's clothing, over his waist until he managed to put his hand around his middle there. 'I can take it.' he whispered, stroking the fire bender's hips gently. Zuko frowned and lightly patted his hand away. 'Shush-shush, no touches, you…' He bent over and allowed his lips to brush Jet's for a moment, softly, briefly, not even adding a kiss when he bent back. Stretching his arms up for a moment as his hands reached up for the ceiling one moment, just to let them slide back down in a smooth, gentle motion, crossing his chest and resting for his lap. 'I do the touching here.'

Zuko's lips stroke over the skin covering his neck, nuzzling him down there as he crawled down deeper to kiss his collarbone. Such a sharp, fine collarbone, cloth still hiding his chest yet now he managed to make himself an image of what a marvellous chest he may have had. Musclar, most likely, and well tanned to the many days spent outside under the safety of the sun. Unlike his own skin. Even though the fire bender spent hours outside to practise his skills, he never seemed to grow the sweet, tan colour Jet had. Another reason to find him attractive.

His hands seek for the lowest part of Jet's shirt now, hands crawling under it and up for a nipple. Jet had to try even harder not to touch him when he felt that, thumb and wising finger kneading him there and sending strange sparks of pain yet pleasure through his spine. It felt awkward to know who was giving him these emotions, yet good to know he was actually enjoying this.

Jet winced once more as the fire bender twitched his thumb for the right. Immediate response of his body to the ministrations of this young man. Unbelievable that something like this happened to him right now. 'I… didn't know…' he brought out quietly, as he did his very best to keep his hands near himself. 'I didn't know you were gay. That's quite the surprise, you know.' Zuko chuckled to that, running his hands through Jet's brown hair, putting it up even more than before. 'Who says I'm gay?' Foreheads put together. 'I just like you, that's all…'

His hands now caressed him on the back of his head, sending more warmth down his spine and letting his lips brush over his forehead now instead. 'But… If this makes you feel uncomfortable, I suppose I should leave… Or can I stay?' He gave Jet a sad look, hands on shoulders now to keep better balance. Sitting on his lap like that wasn't too comfortable in his current position. 'I'd be very, very grateful…' he whispered quietly, pressing his lips to his right after. Jet whimpered and gasped down his throat when he felt that, his companion's lips lightly sucking on his and giving tiny licks to his lower lip. Warm, wet, and soft, obviously eying for a way to enter his now closed mouth. Eventually his eyes dropped closed, and he responded to the kiss, letting the prince in and tasting the tip of his tongue. Lips rocked on each other for only a few mere seconds, as Zuko soon pulled back to end their rather short kiss.

Jet kept his mouth silent for a moment, mesmerizing. Until he finally dared to speak again. 'You can stay.' He stretched his neck out and pressed his lips to Zuko's again, even though his kiss was quickly refused by the paler teen. A bit disappointed, he attempted for another kiss, then another, another… 'Ah, come on, Li… You can only stay if you cooperate with me here.' His last attempt for a kiss was now also refused.

'Oh, dear…' Zuko put his fingertip to his lips and bit it. 'What is it you want me to do, then?' He kindly ticked his chin forward a bit, stretching his neck, reaching for his lips and kissing him again, as Jet now immediately responded to it. The passion this boy was giving him felt almost unnatural, and he needed a way to out that overflowing passion deep down. It was intoxicating, exiting, and unfortunate enough arousing as much as loving. He moaned out loud, cursing himself to all seven hells as he felt a stir beneath his groin, obvious enough for the seductive fire bender to notice.

Zuko stopped his kissing, as his lips now turned to a delightful smirk, eying the one he was trying to bribe and pulling one eyebrow up, as the other fell down again. 'What's this?' he brought out, pressing himself down his lap some more as to tease him, forcing another moan out of the man. Just the slightest hint of a bulge down his pants crossed Zuko's thigh, yet it was enough for him to know what was going on down there. Jet could feel himself growing harder, as the boy rocked himself over his lap, his fingertips crossing his cross a few times in a row and turning him on even more. It was very hard for Jet to stop himself from doing anything unthoughtful and stupid now. The mix of emotions had him over the edge of reality down his own mind, aroused by the unbelievable seductive male rocking over his lap and yet frightened by the fact that he was feeling such stir for a man. All thoughts simply turned away as he felt a hand cupping him down there, causing him to moan and cry out at the same time. Zuko giggled much like a girl there, almost uncharacteristic, stopping his teasing and putting a hold to the rocking. 'Not bad for someone who doesn't like guys…'

**And with that sentence we end once more.**

**Get the total amount of reviews up to 53, and I will give you the next part. :3 Which is sure to be explicit. In a way.**

**Go ahead. Tell me what you thought of this. **


	12. Water squirts

The 53 reviewer has arrived

**The 53 reviewer has arrived! Yet, even though I had plenty of time to finish the long awaited smut scène you hormonal monsters want, it's unfinished. I don't want to create the dirty-pure-sex effect, so I take my time to keep it clean yet erotic enough to be of any interest. Plus, I'm currently working on my exams here…**** (I know; excuses, excuses!)**

**Anyway, I cheated. I didn't write a new drabble; I took a part of the story I'm working on right now. All information about that one little thing can be found on my page.**

**Do you all remember your first kiss? Yes? No?**

**Well, Jet and Zuko certainly do…**

'Stop it!' the sixteen-year-old Zuko snapped, desperately trying to cover his face the best he could to protect it from the water squirts. Jet, who was completely drenching him with water using his squirt gun, laughed out loud as he saw his friend claw at the spurts, as if he'd actually make any difference that way. Down the heart of the summer, hidden in Iroh amazingly huge backyard, the two boys were playing the same game they'd been playing for so many years together. The tiny alligator-shaped water pistols they had when they were five were now evolved to two large shotgun-alike squirt guns, with the ability to carry almost a full litre of water. Jet had put the pressure on his squirt extra strong and soaked Zuko till the very wetness of underwear.

Zuko's gun was already empty, therefore he failed to defend himself against the vicious water skills of his very best friend. 'Stop it!' he repeated, yet now more seriously. 'I mean it, Jet, I've had enough of this!'

'Never!' Jet replied, overwhelmed with zest for life and he turned one of the plastic buttons on his squirt gun, adding more pleasure to the water beam. Zuko cried out and got smacked to the ground, splashing down the puddle they had created with their water waste. Anger overthrew him and he grabbed a pile of mud, throwing it into Jet's direction and hitting him full in the face. The tanned teen cried out and dropped his gun to the grass as he grasped up for his face to wipe the mud out of his eyes. 'You jerk!'

'You asked for it!' Zuko replied, laughing, grabbing for the now soldier-less gun and shooting at Jet. He washed away all the mud almost immediately as he squirt of water hit his nose. 'Better now?'

Jet spit out the mix of water and mud he had accidentally swallowed and glared down dangerously at his friend. Why did he have to be like that all the time? 'I'll kill you!' he yelled in fake anger, storming towards him and causing the paler teen to cry out. Zuko got up and ran away as fast as he could, his feet carrying him along the hill and laughter coming from both of their lips. This was all a weekend needed for them. This was all they needed to be happy. Two water pistols, some sunshine and each other. They could even do it without the pistols and sunshine. As long as they had each other.

If that very moment Zuko would have been able to keep his balance then God knows what would've happened to their lives.

Zuko's feet trapped each other and he failed to keep on walking, rather flying forwards now as he fell to the grass. With a thump he hit the ground and grasped for some grass blades to hold on to, for else he'd be sure to slip completely off the hill and he'd be forced to walk all the way up again. Luckily, the grass blades were strong enough to keep him in place.

Jet had seen him falling down and he slowed down his pace a little. 'You okay?' he asked, kneeling down beside his friend. Zuko shook his head as he grasped for his ankle.

'I twisted my ankle.' Zuko mumbled. Jet frowned and locked his hand around Zuko's ankle, who's reaction was immediate. He cried out loud and bit his knuckles to stop himself from screaming the more. 'Yup. That's twisted, alright.' Jet said with a smirk.

'I'm serious, it really hurts, Jet!' Zuko yelled at him, voice filled with anger, pain and amusement. Yes, amusement, because he someone could not help but to adore how Jet managed to make the best out of the worst once more. 'I don't think I can walk.'

'How troublesome. I guess I'll just have to carry you, then?' Jet sighed, slipping his arm underneath Zuko's legs as he used his other to slip underneath his armpits. He lifted the boy up from the grass and tried not to fall himself, holding him close to his chest and feeling how his heart beat unexplainably fast compared to how fast it would usually pound. Seeing Zuko's face flush, his body tremble and his chest shock with raging breath made his heart beat faster than ever before.

'Thanks.' Zuko mumbled, biting his lip every time his foot would wiggle too much. Jet did his very best to walk as calm and steady as he could to create as little fraction as possible. 'You clumsy little bastard.' he teased. 'You had to fall down again, now didn't you? Thank God that I'm not as stupid as you to just-'

Thump. In an instant, Jet had reached the ground as well. It took him several seconds to gain his own mind again and he stared around him, a bit surprised, his face turning bright red as he saw the boy underneath him. Face flushing, lips parted, eyes wide open. Their faces were so close it nearly felt like a crime not to come any closer.

'You fool.' Zuko smiled, and, trembling, he brought his hands up to lean on Jet's shoulders. Jet smiled as well as the blush among his face gained colour, his hands beside Zuko's shoulders as he shifted himself a little. Not to get up, but to lie on top of him more comfortably. 'I know.'

Zuko had never actually kissed before. And the way Jet was looking at him, licking his lips ever so seductively just to make them wet, parting them slightly just to show him a straight line of white teeth , was about the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He had never known any other expression on earth saying "kiss me" as much as this one did. And even though he knew it would feel ever so wrong, be ever so wrong, seem ever so wrong, Jet was the only one he had ever actually… loved.

'Zuko…' Jet whispered, as he kindly nuzzled his nose to his friend's. His hands were shaking nervously and his lips trembled with eager. Zuko felt his eyes drop closed and his skin was soon forced to surrender to the many goose bumps rising as he felt two warm hands cup both sides of his face, thumbs lightly caressing his cheeks and the pleasant warmth of Jet's presence giving him a reason to smile. His entire body went rigid yet loose as he felt Jet's lips brush his for an instant.

A chuckle escaped the tanned teen's lips, and his warm breath streamed over Zuko's face, warming him even more on the inside. He squinted his eyes tightly as a token of love, and it took him several trembling breaths before he actually managed to say the words he'd had in mind for such a long time by now. 'Kiss…' he whispered, almost too quiet to be heard. Even though the original sentence was more something in the direction of "Kiss me, you jerk", or "Shut up your big mouth and put it to better use", yet the one little word he'd spoken had more strength than any sentence he could've thought of. And the effect was a true success.

Jet parted his lips and put them to Zuko's.

**My apologies for the writing. It's… not too good. That's why I'm posting this as a drabble; I'll most likely rewrite it all later on, so this version will be completely lost and not to be found in the story itself. **

**Ah well.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, as always. :) **


	13. Silent Words

Long ago

**Why I love writing so?**

**Take your time and find out, I suppose.**

**Just so you know, I haven't taken the time to reread this. This writing just happened and I wanted to keep the spontaneity hidden deep down just the slightest. **

…**No worries. It's still got the good old Jetko-kissing you all want! :D**

Silent words

_Song: Helena, by My Chemical Romance_

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you died to get in again_

_We are so far from you._

We… held each other.

The grass all among us shined brightly in the dazzling rays of sunlight, dancing with the wind playing through the green fabric, almost making it seem as if a hand the size of a whale caressed the earth we lived on. Tiny clouds spread themselves among the lovely blue to keep our sky free, so far, yet ever so close as much as I believed that with one simple stretch of the hand I could grab one of those bolls of fluff and pull them closer towards us. Towards me and my very own Zuko.

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take_

_from every heart you break_

_And like the blade you stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

He held me in an embrace of the kind I had never felt before, never lived in before, never slept in before. Yet ever since he joined my life I knew this was where I needed to be. His hands atop of my abdomen, folded together as if to express the wordless bonding we had made. My back leaning to his strong and good in shape chest, the back of my head in the curve where his neck and collarbone met, faces glooming just the slightest as he flattened his lips to my hair and left a loving kiss as he pulled back. If I wouldn't know any better I'd sworn he'd even spoken to me just then. He could have, of course, yet I couldn't possibly believe my own ears if he would.

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

I titled my head all the way back and smiled as I managed to look up in his eyes. The deep, deep gold staring in the distance and looking as absent as always, yet I knew he was looking straight down to me as well. He didn't need to see me for that. He just did.

I smiled.

_Came a time_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst you take_

_from every heart you break_

_And like the blade you stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight._

Car accidents strike only at times you need them least, only when you've decided to take the car for a useless little ride in pure boredom, or when you're the only one not seated behind the wheel. And if Zuko would've been the man behind the wheel things would have been different. If Zuko would've been the man behind the wheel then I wouldn't even be here, wouldn't even be who I am today.

Perhaps…

I let my smile fade and make room for a frown to capture my eyebrows.

Perhaps I would've been the victim and he would've been the driver, instead.

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

He shifted his leg to the grass and locked my waist between both of his thighs, saying nothing. Of course. With a gentle, rather loving squeeze he added some pressure to my sides and caused me to jerk up just the slightest in surprise, receiving a chuckle from his side of the curtain we dared to call a relationship. The faintest strings of a relationship, for I wasn't sure whether this could be seen as any kind of relationship at all. I was perfectly aware of everything around me and he was stuck in his own little world. Not… Not exactly demented, for he sometimes regained sanity and spoke to me the way he used to. Not exactly normal, for he most of the times ignored and refused every contact with the outside world except for me.

I was the only one who could save him.

Or perhaps… that's what I wanted myself to think.

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

A soft breathing to my neck. Gentle drumming of his heartbeat to my back. The small, tiny shiver crossing the road of his spine till the very tip when a breeze came up from behind those trees to cool us down a bit, to ease the blush torturing my cheeks in its most loving way. The blush found its way straight back to flush my face as I felt Zuko's hands suddenly grab harshly at the cloth covering my shoulder. Turning cherry red as he swiftly turned me on my back, crushed his lips to mine and allowed me to take a moment just to get used to the current circumstances. It took me several seconds of blinking and thinking nothing, trying to understand what had just happened, yet eventually I set off the start replying to the kiss.

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then,_

_We'll meet again, when both our cars collide_

Soft, at first. His lips played a symphony I had never felt before and I was highly interested in how this would develop. Rocking over each other gently, bottom lips teasing upper lips and tips of tongues reaching timidly towards each other, slowly trying to build the passion up little by little. And as the seconds passed by the eager for more tastes of one and another increased with equal vigour.

He poked at my bottom lip with something oddly warm, oddly wet, played it in ever so simple and forcing a groan out of the depths of my own throat.

Things were like this. He could sometimes drop all the way out of his own little world and step into mine, where he'd conquer my heart and overwhelm me with passion all at once, where he'd show me the appreciation he felt for me staying with him through this all. For me being the one who was eager to help him regain his lost memories.

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

I forced away a cry.

Cherry blush among our faces once he pulled back. Gentle drumming had become a rough, wild beating of savage bulls. His empty eyes now demanded all attention with a lifelike sparkle deep down and the bright yellow all among increased intensity with the passing of minutes. And, as always, he then took my hand in his, squeezing tightly, staring down at me deeply, giving all meaning of life a proper reason to be meaning of life.

'Thank you.' he said. Although he hadn't spoken at all.

I smiled sheepishly and leaned forwards to press a kiss on his knuckles, choked sob finding its way to the surface. The surface I called humanity.

'You're welcome.'

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight…_

**I'm… a weird person. **

**I hardly have any idea of what I have just written down. But… I like it. **

**Writing is nothing like drawing. Draw, and you'll create an image, which brings the same idea and feelings to every person who manages to lay eye on it. Write, and you'll create another image, an image which will be seen through different glasses from person to person. One thing is certain; no one will ever see the same image as another.**

**This is why I love writing so.**

**Thank God I figured that part out once again. :)**


End file.
